


First Date

by sakuramiko16



Series: Older KageSuga series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramiko16/pseuds/sakuramiko16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama finally worked up the courage to ask Sugawara out on a date after entering the same university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KageSuga week on tumblr. Not betaed by a second pair of eyes. Please let me know of any mistakes.

Kageyama stood by their meeting spot in his black blazer with a neatly wrapped gift in hand, he didn't wrap it himself, of course. He pulled the knot of  his tie down a little as his eyes scanned the people walking toward him. He spotted Sugawara's silver hair and froze. This was really happening. He was actually going on a date with his crush, after working up the courage to finally ask after they entered the same university.

"Kageyama! You weren't waiting long were you?" Sugawara spoke as he moved closer. He pulled his scarf down a little so it was not covering his mouth and smiled at Kageyama who blushed in response.

"No, I just got here a few minutes ago." Kageyama lied. He had arrived about twenty minutes ago. He couldn't stand waiting around at home, worrying, and getting more fidgety. "Unh... This is for you, Sugawara-san." He held out the wrapped box. Sugawara was surprised but took it with a smile and slipped it into his pocket. "We should get going... The place I made reservations at isn't too far." Kageyama said to get things moving along. Sugawara nodded and they walked down the street side by side. Their conversation scant- about the weather and other neutral topics.

Talking over dinner was much more enjoyable. They talked about practices, Kageyama for the university team and Sugawara for the casual club. They laughed at stories of their blunders. Kageyama was enraptured by Sugawara's warm open laugh while Sugawara couldn't help finding Kageyama hiding his chuckle cute. They finished their meal still immersed in conversation, well more of Kageyama listening and prompting Sugawara. Sugawara rewrapped his scarf around his neck as Kageyama held the door open for him.

"Do you want to take a walk?"Sugawara asked before pulling his scarf up for warmth. Kageyama nodded in agreement. Sugawara's eyes crinkled as he smiled and he slipped his arm around Kageyama's to lead him along. Kageyama felt his heart jump. He was happy to follow where Sugawara led him.

Their conversations turned to classes and professors and soon drifted into more personal territory as the pair entered a park with few people around.

"Kageyama... how long have you liked me?" Sugawara asked almost suddenly after they divulged stories of their first kisses and past dates.

Kageyama's eyes widened and he looked away. "Probably... since high school..." He looked over to Sugawara who had a serious look on his face. "How long have you liked me?" Kageyama regretted asking as soon as the words came out.

"Well..." Sugawara moved his hand up to fiddle with scarf. "Very recently... I didn't have a chance to get to know you in high school. You were always just a talented kohai that I didn't want to lose too back then." He let go of Kageyama's arm and moved to a bench to sit, Kageyama trailing behind him. "I'm happy I got to know you, you're a very thoughtful person Kageyama."

Kageyama's heart pounded at the compliment Sugawara gave him. He smiled a little. "I learned a lot from you... You gave me a lot of motivation. You have a lot of charm." Sugawara's face flushed and he opened his mouth to deny it but Kageyama held up his hand to stop it. They sat side by side for a few moments in a happy silence. Kageyama looked over when he heard rustling.

"Is it alright if I open this?" Sugawara asked holding up the gift. Kageyama murmured a 'sure' and Sugawara smiled. He pulled open the ribbon and carefully peeled the tape away from the wrapping paper. He opened the box revealing a black leather rope bracelet with a metal infinity clasp. "It's really nice." He lifted the bracelet out to put it on.

Kageyama reached out to help Sugawara and fixed the clasp around the other's wrist. "It suits you." He looked up and realized how close their faces were. The stared for a few moments before Sugawara moved closer and pushed his lips against Kagaeyama's. Kageyama closed his eyes and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Sugawara pulled back and bit his lip with a smile.

"I'd like to see you again..." Sugawara whispers.

Kageyama nods and moves closer to kiss Sugawara again placing his hand on Sugawara's cheek. Sugawara leans into the kiss smiling and wrapping his arms around Kageyama.


End file.
